Not Alone
by ChescaLynn
Summary: When Booth and Brennen wake up in a psychopaths clutches, they must play his sick games until the team finds them. But as time passes, and our hero's begin to wear, they begin to wonder...will they ever be rescued? Or will they die alone? Rated T for H/C and slight language B&BWhump!
1. Car Rides and Rising Tides

It was dark. That was the first observation Brennen made.

Her head hurt, her arm hurt and she just plain ached. She tried shifting but her hand brushed against something,

Something warm, something that smelled like...comfort.

Only one person smelled like security, but now Brennen was confused. Why was Booth here? _Where_ was here? Why was it so dark?

And then she remembered.

And then she wished she hadn't.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"All I'm saying is, the fact that you believe there is something over all of us, something that made all of us is absurd, and not scientifically possible." Brennen shot back at Booth, who was driving back to the Lab.

"And all I'm saying is that that is your personal opinion, nothing more, and if you would keep it to yourself…" Booth retorted.

Brennen was silent.

"Oh come on Bones, don't be mad. It's just that opinions are different then fact and-"

"Booth?"

The tone in her voice made him turn to her quickly, "Bones what's wrong?"

"That car, behind us…it's been following us sense the last gas stop, five hours ago."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief, "Bones, were on a highway, it's very possible that-"

"No, Booth you don't understand, every time you switch lanes, he switches too, you go faster, he goes faster, you go slower…"

Just to humor her, booth moved to the left lane.

The truck behind them moved to the left lane as well.

Booth slowed down

The truck followed suit.

Booth turned to Brennen, "Get a read on that license plate."

"He doesn't have any; I would have memorized it already."

Booth gritted his teeth, "Ok, hold on tight Bones, let's lose this son of a bitch."

That's when things went wrong, very quickly.

As soon as Booth raced ahead, the truck drove up to the lane next to his, it turned a sharp right, pushing Booth's car slowly off the road. He tried to move back, but a red Hummer came up behind him and began moving with the truck. Booth growled, "What is this, a scene from Furious 7?"

That was the last straw. The car began to lean over the edge, towards the steep embankment. Brennen screamed, Booth threw an arm over her chest. He knew it wouldn't help, but desperately prayed it would break her fall somewhat. The car toppled over and over itself, rolling its way precariously down the ridge until coming to a stop on its side.

And the woods were still.

Hola amigos! Its me Chesca, and I have missed you all! I know I've mainly been writing Scorpion/EAS fanfictions before, but I started watching Bones about a year ago and there isn't NEARLY enough good Whump fics. Warning, this fiction may get a little "this-couldn't-really-happen-IRL" theme, but more of a horror story thing. A lot lot LOT of emotional whump, and some physical stuff too

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Man in the Walls

Chapter 2:

The sudden light hurt Brennen's head, as the harsh fluorescent bulb flickered on above her head.

She distantly heard a mans voice say, "Their awake."

Booth groaned beside her. She quickly turned toward her partner, "Booth? Seeley, are you ok?"

His arm covered his eyes, which were protesting greatly against the sudden intrusion of brightness, "Never better."

"I have a hard time believing that you're feeling the best you've ever felt, especially after falling, in a car, down an embankment-"

"Bones, it's just an expression. I feel like shit. Where the hell are we?"

The room was cold, the concrete flooring subtracting from their bodies temperatures every moment. The space around them was shortened considerably by the metal bars that caged them into a room sized square. Booth sat up, rubbing his head, "God…are you ok Bones?"

Brennen slowly evaluated her physical being. She tested her legs, neck, and head. But when she moved her right arm, she cried out. Booth was at her side immediately, "Bones, Bones what's wrong?"

"My…my right shoulder seems to…seems to have sustained a…" She cried out again as she moved it to see what was wrong, "Dislocation, a very, very painful chronic dislocation."

Booth looked around the room franticly, "I don't know what to do, I'm not a doctor…"

"Seeley"

The wheels came to a sudden halt in Booths head, "No, Brennen don't ask me that question-"

"Then I won't ask, Booth you _have_ to re-locate my shoulder. The longer it's left alone the worse it's going to get."

Booth groaned, putting his hand over his face, "What's the worse case scenario if I don't do this?"

Brennen put her left hand on his shoulder, "Worst case scenario, I lose all ability in my arm…Booth you need to do this, the longer it takes the more its going to hurt."

He let his hands be guided to the right positions on her shoulder, hating how she winced at the small movements. "What now?"

She looked around the room, "I need something to either bite down on or squeeze. That will make the pain more bearable, lessening the chance of going into shock."

Seeley took off his tie, "Will this work?"

Brennen looked at it, "That will do…but you can't stop if I scream, no matter what keep going. If you stop, it will be twice as painful for me. Push here, and then move it forwards, and left. If that doesn't work do it again."

"If it doesn't work?"

"Booth…"

He didn't look at her, he simply nodded.

"One…two…"

Brennen gritted her teeth, trying desperately not to scream...but then she broke. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of jimmying the bone, he heard the long awaited 'Click' of bone meeting socket. He had to grab her quickly, as for the second time that day, Brennen passed out.

He couldn't do anything afterwards, but hold her sleeping body close and whisper, "I'm sorry…God, I'm sorry Bones…I'm so sorry…"

And this was one of the few times in his life, when the great FBI agent, cried.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Brennen woke up warm.

At first she didn't question it, in her own mind she was under her blankets, in her own bed, in her own home.

But the sharp pain that travelled up her arm at first movement, made her memories flood back. She groaned quietly, and was surprised to hear her bed speak in a very familiar voice.

"Bones? You're ok?"

She smiled, "I'm hardly ok, Booth, but I'm better then before. It worked…my arm is back in place. Good job, Doctor Booth."

Booth's hearty laugh sounded strained, even a little forced. Brennen looked up into his face, and then became very confused. "Seeley…you've been crying?"

The FBI agent quickly swiped at the tell-tale tear tracks, "Nah Bones, just allergies."

She would have pressed the subject, had a loud voice not interrupted.

" _Welcome back, Doctor Brennen! I hope you are now well rested. Agent Booth, I am sorry for your distress, but I needed to be sure that what I have heard was true._ "

Booth called out angrily, "Who the hell are you?"

" _Oh, Seeley Booth. Your devotion to your partner is...heartwarming at best. My name is Doctor Havens, but you can call me Sir_."

Brennen snorted, shifting uncomfortably. Booth set her down from her cradled position in his arms. Bones looked up at the small speaker positioned in the corner of the room, "Unfortunately, Doctor Havens, you won't be called Sir by either me or Booth."

That was the wrong answer.

In one moment, the floor lit up in a burst of electricity. Both partners jolted with the shock. Booth was able to hold back a yell, the army had done wonders for his physical resistance, but Brennen wasn't like him. She screamed, both about the pain from the electricity, and the extra sting from her already tender arm. Booth grabbed Brennen, pulling her close. She hid her face in his jacket, not wanted her captor to see her weakness.

Booth felt the rage inside him boil up as his partner's breath shook, he looked up at the speaker "You son of a-"

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Booth. How much more can your friend take, I wonder? It would be a brilliant experiment, but since it's not a good idea to experiment on the same rats twice…I shall have to wait. Now, for now, get your strength, eat and drink. I shall provide_."

A loud noise came from the outside of the prison bars. Booth squinted against the light, straining to see what…or who…was behind it, but nothing worked. A plate slid across the floor, along with a bottle of water. Booth began to reach for it, when a flash of electricity under the plate made him jump back. "What the hell-"

" _Before you can partake, Agent, I need something from Doctor Brennen. What is my name_?"

Brennen looked confused for a moment, "I don't understand…why must I tell you something you already know…"

Booth sighed, "No…Bones he wants you too…call him sir."

The Doctor went from confused, to angry. "I will do no such thing!"

Another wrong answer. This time Booth was prepared for the shock of pain that traveled up his body. He held Brennen tight to him as she screamed again, letting a few tears fall at the coursing pain. Booth could shoot this bastered.

" _You were saying, Doctor Brennen?"_

Slowly, Booth leaned over and whispered in Brennen's ear. "Listen, Bones I know you're against this, but he _is_ in control here. Give the guy what he wants. Trust me, I've been in hostage situations before, and nothing goes over well if you hold something from him."

" _Doctor Brennen…?_ "

Brennen looked up slowly, "Your name…your name is…sir."

Booth felt something break inside him.

But he knew his partner, and she wasn't giving up.

At least…not yet.


	3. Hot and Cold

Chapter 3

There were 2 pieces of bread, 2 tiny bowls of soup and 2 spoons on the table. A water bottle was rolled in last. Booth handed the bread to Brennen, who pushed it away. He sighed, "Bones, you need to eat."

For one moment, Booth feared she would not eat. Then Brennen took the bread, saying, "I'll only eat if you eat."

He smiled, "Well, that won't be a problem."

Both ate the bread, then the soup. Booth made Brennen take the first drink, then took a sip for himself, before putting it away.

However, Brennen disapproved. "You certainly will want more then that."

"Yeah, well we won't know when we'll get the next bottle, so we need to save it."

The Doctor shook her head, "Actually, it's a myth that you need to save your water. It's actually better to drink your fill, so you'll last longer."

Booth sighed, "Whatever you say Bones." But he only took a little more before storing it away in the corner of their cell.

The two moved back against the wall, both feeling oddly vulnerable in the middle of the bright room. Soon, Brennen's eyes became heavy, and she dropped off the sleep, her head nestled against Booth's chest.

He found it oddly comforting, the feel of her warmth, the rise and fall of her chest.

But then, something wasn't right. He was fighting sleep, and it wasn't giving up. A familiar fear washed over him.

They had been drugged.

Damn, that food must have had something in it.

And soon, he didn't even care he was asleep.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Brennen's head hurt, again. She had had a feeling that the food or drink was drugged, but Booth might not have slept without it. Her eyelids felt like led, as she forced them open to the cruel light. The world swam as she sat up. She felt around for the dishes from last night, pulling over an empty bowl. A substance had crystallized on the bottom of the bowl, and when she smelled it, she knew it was the source of their troubles.

The water was clean as she checked the underside, as was the dishes and utensils. What little water was left, Brennen left for Booth.

Her partner groaned. She knew his head probably felt like a ton of rocks, but the feeling had passed for her. "Booth, wake up. The more you move around the faster it goes away."

Booth opened his eyes, hissing at the angry light. "What are you doing, Bones?" She passed him a bowl, he looked at it for a moment before pushing it away, "No thanks Bones, I'm full."

She smiled, "No, the drug crystallized at the bottom of the bowl."

He blinked, "I don't mean to be rude but…why exactly do I care?"

"Because that means the water would have crystallized too, but it didn't, so drink!" Brennen shoved the water bottle into Booth's hand.

"Bones, you need some first-"

Temperance smiled, "I already did, don't worry Booth."

She was a good liar. Booth looked at her skeptically for a moment, before drinking the last of their water.

" _Good morning Seeley and Temperance, I hope you short nap was…enjoyable_?"

Brennen scooted back to Booth, remembering their last conversation. Booth was careful not to touch her still sore shoulder, as he put an arm around her. He looked up angrily at the speaker, "Slept like a rock, thanks. Now do you mind telling us what the hell we're here for?"

A crazed version of a laugh made Brennen cringe, " _All in good time, Seeley Booth. Now, here's what is going to happen, you two are going to endure a number of tests, and you will willingly partake in them. You will also pass them with flying colors, and without difficulty. Are we clear_?"

Booth smirked, "And why would we do that?"

" _Because, if you fail, I have a backup plan. Let me think…what about the lovely Angela, and her boyfriend Hodgins? Wouldn't that be perfect_?"

Brennen shouted angrily, "You don't touch them!"

" _Then do as I say. Are we in agreement, Agent Booth_?"

For a moment, Booth was silent. "Yes."

" _Yes what_?"

Thru gritted teeth, Booth ground out, "Yes. Sir."

" _Very good! Your first test will start…now_."

Both Agent and Doctor looked up startled, but the voice was gone. After a few minuets of silence, Brennen whispered, "What…what do you think…"

"I don't know, Bones. Just…stay here."

And then it began. The cold gust of air made both shiver, but it got worse after a few minuets. Booth shifted so he covered more of Brennen, "I have a feeling this is what he meant."

Brennen looked up at him, "You mean cold resistance? How will that help him test us?"

"Not a clue. Maybe he wants us to play Mission Impossible." Booth chuckled at his joke. Brennen just looked confused. "Oh, don't tell me you've never watched Mission Impossible!"

Temperance shrugged her shoulders, the hissed in pain. Booth froze for a moment before she answered, "The only thing I ever really watch on TV are documentaries."

Booth laughed, "How come that dosen't surprise me. Well, this is what happens; a couple of contestants are picked…"

And she listened to his rambling. It helped…a little bit.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth had stopped talking. It was too cold for that kind of exertion. A while ago, Brennen had tried to move around, but gave up as soon as she left Booth. She had estimated the temperatures to be reaching negative numbers, and the concrete underneath their feet didn't help. The cold made their breath come out in a fog; Brennen's fingers were laced into Booth's shirt. Booth had tried to offer his work coat to Brennen, but she shot that suggestion down without question. He needed to be warm for her.

Brennen quietly said, "Don't…fall asleep…Seeley."

He nodded, "I know."

"If you do…the neurons in your…brain will tell you're…"

"I know, Bones."

Temperance sighed, "I know _you_ know…I'm just reminding…myself."

After a moment, Booth spoke, "Bones"

"Yes, Booth?"

He smiled slightly, "Don't sleep on the job."

She forced a short laugh, "I know."

The minuets ticked by. Finally Brennen asked, "Do you think their looking for us?"

Booth looked down at her, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Maybe…maybe they don't want us…to come back."

Seeley pulled Brennen a little closer, "Why wouldn't they want us back, we're the life of the party."

No answer.

"Bones?"

Silence

"Temperance, answer me right now."

Nothing.

Booth pulled Brennen's head back so he could see her. Her eyes were shut, he breathing slowed. Booth panicked, "No, no Bones, don't quit on me, don't you quit on me now, wake up...come on Brennen, you need to wake up!" He tapped her cheek, "Up and at 'em Bones, you got work to do…I can't do this alone, dammit!"

But Bones was asleep. Her heart was slowing, her body temperature was falling, and there was nothing her partner could do about it. Quickly he shrugged off his jacket, wrapping her in it. He picked her up in his arms, "Damn, Bones your small. Way, way too small for this kind of thing. Me, I'm better at it, but you…why the hell was this supposed to be a good idea?"

He felt her heart. At least it was still going.

"You're a fighter, Bones, I know you are. I am too…but if you don't wake up…"

He left it at that.

Soon Booth felt the cold start to seep thru his body, his eyelids felt heavy. He supported Bones on his legs, trying not to jostle her arm. He knew he was falling asleep, but he just didn't care anymore.

Bones was gone.

His world was gone.

He had failed her.

Hola Amigo's! I hope you enjoyed the 2 chapters I posted today, thank thanksgiving for that :) but now, I want you to tell me what you think happens next...does Bones wake? Will Booth have to go thru this alone? Will we see how the team is coping?

REVIEW


	4. Search and Find

Chapter 4

The first thing that Booth noticed was the warmth.

The second was the empty space in his arms.

Booth's eyes flew open, "Bones!"

"I'm right here, Booth."

Relief washed over him, he looked across the room. Brennen was walking toward him with a piece of bread on a plate and half empty bottle of water. She put in on the floor and sat next to him, "Hey."

"Hey."

She pressed the water into his hands, "Drink up."

Quiet settled over them for the next few minuets, as Booth ate and drank. When he was finished, Brennen slid the dishes away. She took his hand, "I'm sorry."

Booth looked up at her quickly, "Why are _you_ sorry, Bones?"

"I…I fell asleep."

He took her face in his hands, "It's not your fault, Temperance. You were too cold."

" _Congratulations my friends, you have passed the test_."

Brennen jumped a little, Booth pulled her a little closer protectivly. "Yeah, just saying buddy, right now you are _not_ on my list of favorite people."

" _I am sure of that, Agent. Now, since both of you seem to have your strength, the next test will begin_."

Booth scoffed, "Who the hell said we were ready for anything?"

" _Well Seeley, if you have enough strength to make jokes and penalize me, then you must be ready_. _Let's begin, shall we? Doctor Brennen, please go to the opposite side of the room._ "

Brennen sat still. A war was raging in her mind. If she went at his command, it would be a sign of weakness…but if she stayed here with Booth she may look scared. Luckily Booth made her choice for her. He could see her mind working, "Hey, she's not going anywhere. Bones stays with me, and that's final."

The familiar light lit up the floor, pain coursed thru their bodies. Brennen gasped loudly, but now that her arm was healed the pain was lessened.

" _Shall we try that again? Doctor Brennen, unless you want me to keep it up for longer_ …"

Brennen stood up slowly, "I'm going…just don't hurt Booth."

Seeley felt a twinge of pain. She was worried about him. He grabbed her arm, standing up with her. The roof almost touched his head when he stood up all the way, "Bones, you don't have to do this."

" Booth, he has the upper hand, give the guy what he wants. You've been in hostage situations before, and nothing goes over well if you hold something from him."

Booth cringed, as his own words were thrown back at him.

" _Listen to the woman, Agent Booth, she's right_."

Brennen pulled her arm gently out of Booth's grip. He felt...cold, without her. She walked across the room and stood in the corner, facing him.

It was a very large room, wasn't it?

" _Now, while we set the scene, you two may have to…hold tight_."

The floor began to move. Booth did _not_ like that. He could hear Brennen gasp slightly. The two fought to keep their balance on the shifting floor. Then it stopped.

And then, the lights went out.

Brennen called out immediately, "Booth?"

"I'm here, Bones. Don't worry, I'm right here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine-"

The floor began moving again. Booth found it much more difficult to keep his balance in the dark, and soon fell. The floor not only seemed to be shifting left and right, but rising and falling slightly.

This time, when the floor stopped, things felt different.

" _Now, have fun, but let me warn you, there is a time limit. You will not know how long you have until the end of the game_."

Brennen called out from the darkness, "You keep saying _game_ , what exactly do you mean?"

No answer. Booth groaned, "Didn't even tell us the objective, or what the end is."

"I believe, the most logical point is to find each other in the dark." Brennen voiced.

Booth nodded…then realized she couldn't see it. "That would make sense, but watch your step. I don't know what just happened but I doubt its sunshine and rainbows."

The first few steps were tentative, but found nothing in their path. Then, Booth felt something with his toe. He reached out a hand, and drew it back immediately with a hiss.

"Booth? What's wrong?"

"Something sharp just poked me. What the hell is that?"

He moved around it, before his hand touched something. This time he yelled. His hand smarted from whatever the heck had just burned him.

A few minuets later Brennen cried out. "Watch your step; I think…I think there's broken glass on the floor in places."

"Good to know."

A few minuets passed without much problem, until something shot up from the floor, going right thru Booth's shoe. He yelled, "Dammit, what the hell! These things jump up at you!"

Brennen hissed, "I found what burned you earlier."

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

Silence came over the two as they moved thru the dark. Then, a scream came from Brennen. Booth froze, "Bones? Bones talk to me!"

"Don't…don't touch the wall."

He left it at that. "I think your getting close."

A sharp, glass shard pierced thru Booth's already damaged shoes. He growled, "Son of a…" He reached down. It hadn't gone very deep inside the skin, so he slid it out with ease…but it was still painful.

Then he found warmth.

It made both jump, Brennen tried to pull away, but Booth held on, "Bones, its me!"

"Thank goodness."

Her hand found his in the dark. He felt the ground before sitting down with her. "Did we finish?"

Brennen sighed, "We won't know unless he tells us."

" _Good job, you have completed the game. Unfortunately, you had 5 minuets, and you finished it in 5 minuets and 24 seconds_."

Booth growled, "Now you're just looking for a reason to piss me off."

" _Now, hold still while I reset the gamepad_."

The floor began to move again. Brennen clutched Booth's jacket, as she felt something next to her slide down and disappear.

The lights flickered on again. Booth looked down at Brennen, when something caught his eye. A bloody handprint had stained his jacket. Brennen looked at him, "The wall."

He gently took her hand, turning it palm up. 6 tiny, deep holes had embedded themselves into her hand, and they were dripping blood. Brennen took the tie she had kept in her pocket out, and Booth wrapped her hand in it, pressing down afterwards to stop the flow. Brennen hissed in pain.

After a couple minuets, the blood stopped.

" _Now then, where were we? Ah yes, you didn't finish on time, did you. I have someone I want you to meet_."

At the back of the cage, a piece of the wall opened. Booth leaned over to Brennen, "Can everything move in this place?"

Out of the opening walked three dogs. Big dogs. A chain held them back, as they snarled and strained at the end of their metal leashes. Brennen grabbed Booth's arm, "Don't move."

" _Meet my friends, Athena, Zeus and Hades. They've been asking to spend a little…quality time with you_."

Booth put his hand over Brennan's.

The chains dropped, one by one. Each dog walked forward, their long chains dragging behind them. They began to circle their prey.

Shit

Booth could hear Brennen slow her breathing down, he followed suit. She had once told him about a wild dog attack when she worked in the Middle East, how the men of the village had taught her how to fend off an attack afterwards. Don't make eye contact. Don't breath too fast, and whatever you do...don't move a muscle.

The dogs got a little closer, sniffing at their prey. Then, one pawed Brennen's sore arm. She flinched...

And that was the last straw.

Hola amigo's! Ok, so someone told me that Brennen is actually spelled Brennan...I know its probably true, its just muscle memory and I'm too lazy to change it. I seriously doubt that it will be detrimental to the story lol. Anyways, this chapter and the next chapter was difficult to write, so it came out a lot cheesier then I like...but there was literally no time to fix it sooooo ya.

REMEMBER

REVIEW!


	5. Live or Die

Chapter 5

Brennen shoved the dog off her arm, as it bit into the flesh. Booth jumped up pulling her with him, dragging her as far away from the mutts as they could. Each dog tried to bound after them, but were slowed by the weight of the leashes. They had to drag the long chains behind them, and Booth thanked God for that.

But when they hit the wall, the fight began.

Booth felt one of the dogs jump up and snag his arm; he threw his hand into the dog's face, shoving at its eyeballs with his thumbs. The dog yelped in pain, jumping off of him, shaking its head painfully. Another came up to his side, biting his leg. With the two combined, they dragged Booth to the ground. He could hear Brennen screaming behind him, but he had to keep fighting. They tried to bite his throat, his legs and arms hurt from the constant pain, one got a mouth full of his side, he yelled as it ripped away skin.

His arm was pulled off his head, both dogs attacked it. He screamed as the flesh opened, trying to get away from the teeth.

Then it stopped.

The chains dragged the three dogs back thru the opining. He tried to sit up, but everything was protesting. Blood was streaming down his leg and arm, his shirt was stained red on the right side, it stuck to his skin as he fought for conciseness. "B-Bones…"

He heard her choked sob, "I'm…I'm alright…Booth…"

The way she said his name made his eyes fill with tears. It was a plea, a cry for help. He dragged himself to the wall, inch by inch. Then he found it, using its cold, hard surface as a temporary backbone. Then she was there, holding him, crying, pleading with him to stay awake, yelling at the speaker for help…

And then it was gone. The noise, the pain, the touch of her skin, the feel of the blood…

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Lights

Rushing above his head

Voices

Heartbeats

Needles

Breathe

Just…breathe.

Then, the feel. The familiar feel of the cold floor, the touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice.

He tried to open his eyes, but she quieted him. "Sleep Booth…go to sleep."

And he did.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When he had woken up, she had told him everything. How men had come in and taken care of their wounds. The bandages, stitches and pills were proof.

But he still didn't believe it.

The skin on her leg had been ripped to shreds; the small bandages didn't hide all the evidence. But, she said that she had been able to kick the dog off before it had done any 'Real Damages'.

His side hurt. The stitches itched. His leg and arm ached and the rough bandages didn't help. They slept on and off; once in a while Brennen would wake up screaming.

That hurt more then any dog bite.

How long they recovered they would never know. Every little while a gas would fill the room, forcing them back into sleep. They always woke up in different positions then they had fallen asleep in. Once Booth caught the door closing behind them.

How much time passed, neither one knew…until the _SB_ came back on. Booth had given him that nickname, because it was as close to SOB as he could do. It stood for 'Speaker Bitch'

" _My friends, I was very disappointed in your last performance. You've put me very behind schedule, so I have a question_."

Booth looked up, startled. He moved quickly over to Brennen looking up at the speaker with a set jaw, "Yeah, and what's that?"

" _You can either start your next test now, or later_."

Brennen snorted, "As if that's a question, later…even though I would prefer it to be never."

" _Before you answer, I have a little…incentive for you. The quicker we finish this, the faster you two get back home."_

A panel opened in the roof, and slowly a screen came down the wall. Booth pulled Brennen back to the wall. The lights went off, except a circle in the center of the room. The screen flickered, then turned blue, and then…

Brennen gasped.

It was the lab. Zach was at a table, looking thru files, his face tired. Slowly he put down the pages, and put his head in his hands dejectedly. Booth called out loudly, "Zach?"

Zach's head shot up, he turned toward the screen and screamed, "Oh my god…Hodgins, Cam come quick!"

Brennen and Booth stumbled into the light, looking at the screen with relief, as Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and Angela ran into the room, crowding around the tiny computer. Angela put a hand over her mouth, she shook, "Oh…oh my God, why are you…you two…"

The two captives looked down at themselves. Their bloodstained clothing and tattered appearance probably looked a lot worse then they thought. Hodgins looked enraged, "What the hell happened, where are you?"

Brennen shrugged, "We have absolutely no clue. The walls can come apart, the floor shifts around, and some sick psycho thinks were his 'test subjects'. The blood is due to three dogs. Very…Very mean dogs."

Cam looked at Booth, "Are you two ok?"

Booth shrugged, "As well as we can be. What are your leads?"

Zach began rapid firing off facts, Cam left to grab papers, and Angela went to track the signal. Hodgins listened closely for a few minuets, and then stopped Zach, "Hold on Z-man. Booth…what happened? We found the car; we thought you two were…"

Quickly Zach interrupted, "Correction, the police and FBI thought you two were dead, we never gave up hope."

Brennen smiled, "I'm sure you didn't, Zach. Just…don't stop looking. We know we're out here somewhere."

A quiet sob came from off-screen, Hodgins turned quickly, then sighed, "Oh…Angela…"

"I…I can't trace it…I'm sorry…" Angela came into view, as Jack put his arms around her in a hug.

They walked to the back as Zach turned to the screen, "Angela's been crying a lot lately, Hodgins has been yelling at me, Cam ignores me…I don't know what to do, Doctor Brennen."

"You're doing amazing, Zach. This is probably a very, very difficult situation for you, even though I am not there. I cannot imagine doing this much. Keep it up, they need you."

Booth watched as Hodgins wiped Angela's tears with his hand, kissing her in the background. The two walked back up as Zach went to get another paper. Angela looked at Brennen with mascara streaks, "You…you need to come home safe, ok? And you…" She looked angrily at Booth, "You watch out for her, understand? If anything else happens to her I will personally wring your neck when you get home."

" _Hurry up, Doctor Brennen, time runs short."_

Hodgins looked at the screen franticly, "Who the hell was that?"

Booth sighed, "Meet 'Sir'." He basically spat the name, "Now listen up, all of you." Cam and Zach came back into view. "Camille, you're the leader of this team right now, but you need to listen to everyone. Each little bit of worthless information may help. Hodgins, stop being a Bitch to Zach, he's working as hard as you are. Angela needs you right now, but so does he. Zach, don't let them brush you off, you're an asset to the team, stand your ground. Angela, chin up, we're going to be just fine. Now we don't have much time. Bones, anything you want to say?"

Brennen nodded, "Yes, everyone listen, Cam may be in charge but don't let her boss you around." She could see Cam's face harden, "But also keep in mind she _is_ the boss and can fire you. Hodgins, look at every aspect, and then recheck them. Angela, keep going, you're amazing and I need you to be strong for me. Zach…I've already told you my piece. Don't hesitate to ask others for help, both on the case and for your own lives…and remember to sleep."

" _I think that is plenty talk for now, Doctor Brennen. Say goodbye_."

Everyone's face fell. Booth put an arm over Brennen's shoulder, "You guys are the best shrinks in the world, don't forget that."

And that's when the screen went black

Hola Amigo's! I am seriously struggling with plot right now, but I hope this will get better. I know it may not be the best fanfiction in the world, but it takes a lot of effort to write, so thank you to everyone who has been supporting me...a special thanks to geraghtyvl, gatewatcher and wentzer for being three great supporters on this story.

Oh yeah, one more thing

REVIEWWWWWW


	6. Watch and Wait

Chapter 6:

As soon as the light went out, Brennen collapsed into sobs. Booth held her close as they sank to the floor, hushing her quietly.

After a few moments, Brennen sighed, "At…at least their still looking."

"Yeah, that's right Bones. Glass half full, right?" Booth held her face in his hands.

Brennen looked confused, "Actually the glass is most likely never both half empty and full, there is a probability that either one or the other is bigger in-."

Booth groaned, "Forget I said anything. It's just an expression Bones."

" _Now, has a decision been made? If you accept, I will give one clue to your team back home, if you decide to wait_ …"

Booth looked at Brennen for a moment, before deciding for both of them. "Let's get this over with."

" _Very good! Now, some friends of mine are going to come into the room, I wouldn't fight them if I were you. This next test is your last test_."

The door in the wall opened, and five men walked in. Three of them grabbed Booth and yanked him back, shoving him to the floor. Two more grabbed Brennen afterwards. Booth yelled out, "Hey, hands off bud!" But only got a kick for his trouble.

A needle was pressed into his skin; it burned like hell thru his veins. He yelled, "Geez, what the hell is this stuff?"

" _This is the test. Over the next few minuets, your breathing will become more and more labored, until you cannot breathe by yourself anymore. Then a breathing tube will be inserted down your throat, and a bottle will need to be pressed every three seconds, if you are to survive this drug. It will be up to Doctor Brennen to keep you alive_."

Booth's eyes widened, "What?"

" _That's right, Agent Booth. Over the next 5 hours, you will have to surrender your life into the hands of your partner. If she fails you, trust me, you will die. I will not save you this time_."

The men stepped back, letting both partners go. Brennen rushed to Booth, grabbing his shoulders, "Booth…I don't know if-"

"Bones, you get more murderers in prison within a week then I ever could in a year. You can keep me breathing for a few hours."

Brennen rolled her eyes, "5 hours is hardly a 'Few' hours."

Booth laughed, and then began coughing. Brennen put a hand on his cheek, "Oh…Booth…"

The coughing didn't stop; Booth fell to the floor gasping for breath. Soon, the men rushed forward, holding him steady as they put a breathing tube down his throat. Then, one of them handed a bottle to Brennen, reminding her, "Once every 3 seconds."

She swore she wouldn't forget that man's voice.

Brennen laid Booth's head on her knees. He reached up a hand and grabbed her other hand, squeezing it once as his eyes began to shut. The Doctors eyes filled with tears, as she counted.

1…2…3

1…2…3

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Soon it became almost muscle memory, the monotonous counting.

1…2…3

How much time had passed she couldn't tell, but finally she had to switch hands.

1…2…3

Her legs ached from the cold floor, but she didn't dare move them.

1…2…3

Finally she called up, "S-sir…how much time?"

" _You have two hours left, Doctor Brennen. You're doing wondrously_."

Brennen rolled her eyes, "He's not dead, and that's all I care about."

1…2…3

1…2…3

1…2…3

After what seemed like days, Booth's eyes sprang open, and he gagged. He grabbed at his throat, clawing at it with wild eyes. Brennen stilled his hands, "Booth…Booth calm down, I don't know if you can breath by yourself yet…"

" _Take it out Doctor Brennen, all is well. You've completed your part of the test_."

Quickly Brennen slid the tube out of Booth's throat; he gasped and choked down gulps of air. As he sat up, Brennen threw her arms around Booth's neck excitedly, "Your ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine Bones calm down." Booth hugged Brennen back, laughing.

But then it was broken.

The door re-opened in the back, the five men tore Brennen out of Booth's grasp, holding another needle in the air. Booth strained against his captors, "No…no you said we were done, you said-"

" _I said nothing about_ you _being the end of the test. I knew Doctor Brennen would finish her job easiest, which is why I had her show you how it was done. Now the last part of the test is to be put into completion_."

Booth yanked himself out of the men's grasp, rushing the men. But halfway there, they tackled him.

" _Stop that agent Booth. This one is your fault_."

For half a minuet Booth was confused…then realization dawned on him, as one of the men next to Brennen kicked her in the stomach. Hard. She kneeled over, coughing for breath, but the men wouldn't let her. One grabbed her hair, yanking her back up for two more sharp kicks. Booth yelled, "Stop, please, don't touch her!"

The kicks stopped. Brennen drew her knees to her stomach, protecting herself from any more kicks. Booth looked on helplessly as the needle was shoved into her arm. Her face tightened, she gritted her teeth.

Then they let him go.

Booth rushed to Brennen, holding her shoulders as she had done for him, "Bones, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know…"

"Booth…its ok…I…trust…you."

Soon the coughing started.

Then the tube was pushed down her throat.

He watched her grey eyes flutter shut, and he began.

1…2…3

1…2…3

1

2

3


	7. I Will Not Survive

Chapter 7

There were many things in this life, Doctor Brennen had never wanted to experience.

Thus was definitely one of them.

Her throat hurt, she couldn't control her own breathing, something was _in her throat_ traveling down _to her lungs_ and _forcing air_ down it.

Brennen was not a big fan.

She calmed down, and let the tube breath for her. It was quite relaxing, if not for a few moments.

It was then she remembered who was doing it. Brennen lifted up her hand and grabbed Booth's knee, squeezing franticly. In a moment, the tube was out, and Brennen gulped down the much needed control of air intake she had wanted. Booth held her close to his chest, "Your ok…oh God…"

She smiled, "Y-yeah. G-good job B-booth."

He clung to her, making sure it was really true, that her pulse was still moving, that even after ten hours she was awake and very much alive and…and that Angela wouldn't have to kill him.

" _Congratulations, you two have passed the test. Isn't this exiting? We can now proceed with preparation for the real test_."

Booth's head snapped up, "What, now? What the hell do you think we are, superhuman?"

" _Preparations will now begin._ "

Two bottles of water slid into the room, as Brennen inspected them he grumbled, "Or act like you didn't hear us at all, that's fine too."

Brennen handed him the liquid, and he greedily chugged it down. It felt cool and sweet on his horse throat, and he finished it before he could stop himself. As he turned to Bones, the sweet smelling gas began hissing thru the vents. Coughing, the two crawled back against the walls. Booth pulled Bones as close to his chest as he could, as his eyes began to close.

When they woke, they were surrounded.

Seven men surrounded the doctor and her FBI agent. Booth, still foggy from the drugs, could only hold tight as the men tried to drag Brennen from his grasp. Soon they succeeded, but by then he was fully awake. It took four men to hold him back, while the other three held Brennen. Reverently, the men looked to the wall as it slid open.

In walked a man and a women dressed in black. They held guns in their hands, protecting the man in the center. His voice was hauntingly familiar, "Greetings my lab rats...I'm sure you recognize me?"

"Havens." Booth gritted out. The psychopath turned to him angrily, pulling out a remote. He pressed a button, and the floor lit up underneath Booth. The men holding him jumped back as the electricity coursed thru his body, smirking afterwards as the FBI agent jolted with aftershock.

Doctor Havens smiled sickeningly, "I did not give you permission to call me by my full name, agent. Next time you should be more careful. Now I have explanations, I have a degree in Sociology, which leads me to wonder about human reactions. I've studied you two in depth before bringing you in, and I'll admit, you have quite the file."

Brennen snorted, "Nice to know you studied up on us."

"These tests," Havens continued, "Are all tests to prove and solidify what I've been helping you with. Your dynamic duo-likeness. I've made you two better than before, ready to rely completely on each other at a seconds notion."

Booth was steaming, "You think your... _helping_ us?" He spit out the word like it was poison.

Haven simply smiled, "I did help you. You've been perfect test subjects, and I couldn't thank you more...but now, it is time for the final test. The real reason you're here. Men?"

At his command, the people holding Booth and Brennen were dragged to opposite walls, each fighting as best as they could. Then, Havens pulled out a needle and began to walk toward Bones.

"This is what I've been waiting for since you came here, to watch your hearts bond, to fight for each other, support each other, to hold each other...to the bitter end. And now, I want to watch, as these hearts are ripped to shreds."

The two looked at each other, frightened and scared for one another. Brennen shied away from the needle he was pressing near her skin. Finally, Booth couldn't stop himself, "Don't _touch_ her, get away from her _right now_ you son of a bitch!"

Haven's face darkened, he swung around angrily and stalked dangerously toward Booth, "What did you say to me?"

This was good, Booth had his attention away from Brennen, "You heard me, tying us down like dogs, making your slaves do all the work...let me have five minutes with you alone and your degree will mean-"

In a rage of fury, Havens grabbed the gun out of a man's hand, and shot it into the wall above Brennen's head. Then, he pressed the red-hot barrel against Booth's neck. The FBI agent yelled in pain, trying to get away from the searing, white hot pain, but it only made Haven's dig it harder into his neck. Brennen screamed, trying to get to Booth, "No, no _stop_ it, let him go!"

Soon, Haven pulled te barrel back, smiling as burnt skin came off with it. Booth fell to the ground as he was let go, covering his burned neck, tears stinging in his eyes. Haven's eyes lit up, "This is a great idea, is it not? I can watch their bonds break and mend faster than anything by physical pain... which gives me an idea."

Faster than either had time to react, Haven's lowered the gun to Booth's shoulder, shoving the barrel into it. He hissed in his captives ear, "This will teach you to respect me!"

And he pulled the trigger.

Brennen could see in her mind the skin, ligaments and tendons in the arm being ripped to shreds in his shoulder. She could see it either hit the bone and go thru, imbed itself into the bone or go out the arm completely. She didn't fight as Haven's imbedded the liquid into her skin, she could only watch him. His teeth gritted in a heroic effort not to scream, head laid back against the wall, his other hand clutching the area the bullet had penetrated. He pushed down on it, unsuccessfully trying to stop the bleeding.

Then the fire began spreading thru her veins

It started manageably, then began to hurt more and more, until it felt unbearable...but she wouldn't cry out, he was hurting more...

No, no he definitely wasn't.

She recognized what it was as soon as it made her start to convulse. A high concentration of Rattlesnake poisoning...a very high concentration...but she couldn't fit words out to explain it to Booth, who was calling for her, screaming her name. Brennen didn't feel as they let her go, as she fell to the ground. She didn't feel as he used his only good arm to pull her to him, for the others had left them alone.

She heard him, pleading with her to hold on, pleading with Haven's to bring an antidote...pleading with God.

That she heard loudest of all. His cries of, "Please God don't let her die, not her, never her, I can't do it without her...please God let it be me instead, don't take her, she's the only reason I have left to be here..."

Something crashed, something banged...and shouts rang across the cell. Shots echoed around the room, guns discharging. She felt his weight covering her...why was he always protecting her?

It was his voice, the last thing she heard. "Their here, Bones they didn't forget us...they found us...hold on Bones, my Bones hold on...I'm fine, it's her, he injected something into her system..."

Then it was quiet

Lonely, absent silence.

I may not have ever done a death fic before...but be warned...I'm full of surprises

Review. No kidding, right now, if you want her to live, REVIEW your butts off.


	8. Not Without You

Chapter 8

Booth's eyes flew opened, he sat up quickly, only to cry out. The stiches on his arm strained as he lay back down, lessening their load considerably.

But that wasn't why he awoke

He looked to his left to see a flat-lined screen, Doctors pushing on her chest breaking her ribs, all in an attempt to bring her back to life.

The defibrillator was activated and shocked. Once, twice, three time...

Nothing

The doctors looked at each other, Booth yelled out, "Don't you dare stop, she's the only reason I'm still alive and I need her."

They turned to him, shocked that he was awake. One, a blond woman went to his side, "Sir, my name is Doctor Lorenson, can I ask how you know this woman?"

"She's my partner, I work for the FBI and she's the head anthropologist at...at...I can't remember..."

Horror flashed over his face, "It's important, _she's_ important!"

As the rest of the doctors started back up, the woman frowned, feeling the back of his head, "It seems you may have minor head trauma-"

"I don't care, ok, do you understand? If she doesn't live...I'll refuse medical help." The woman looked at him closely, then nodded.

And it was then he woke up in a hospital bed.

He blinked, trying to rid the foggy feeling that came after sleep medication. He tried to turn his head, but hissed at the feel of bandages rubbing against his burn. Stubbornly, Booth sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and pulling the IV drip with him. His legs shook under him as he took step after step toward the door, before turning into the hallway...where his doctor walked right into him.

The woman groaned, "Sir, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where is she."

It was the kind of question that had to be answered immediately. Doctor Lorenson took a moment, before turning to her male companion, "Doctor Savetti can you go check on the patient Temperance Brennen?"

The dark haired man looked like he was about to refuse...but one look at Booth's face, and he turned, "I'll be right back."

"Now, will you cooperate with me Agent Booth, or will I have to call security?" When he looked at her, the blond woman's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Depends," Booth smirked, "Will you be doing the pat-down?"

The doctor laughed, "Come on then, back to your bed."

It was then he realized, her laugh was the first he had heard in a long time.

Time

Oh God, how long had they been there for?

Booth gripped her arm, "I need a phone...to call my friends-"

"Your friends are waiting for me to clear you for visitors." Doctor Lorenson gently put a hand on his, "These...friends, they've been begging to see you both for the last three hours. Should I allow them in?"

With a sigh of relief, Booth nodded, "Yes, please do."

The doctor smiled kindly, "Which one will see you first? We only allow one person at a time."

"Is Hodgins there?"

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Mario Savetti walked tentatively next to Christa Lorenson, "I have news about the woman with the snake venom? Mrs. Brennen?"

"Oh," Christa swung around, "Good, how is she?"

He ran a hand thru his hair, "She's alive...but that's about all the good in her situation right now. The concentration of venom was so high, we aren't sure if the antidote will help. For now, she's stable."

Christa sighed, "At least she's alive."

"That's good." Jesse rounded the corner, "Remember my number one rule-"

The two doctors reiterated the familiar sentence, "Nobody dies in Mama's house."

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Christa stopped before entering the room...she wasn't a gossip kind of woman, but the stories that had flown around the Hospital were just too amazing not to hear. How the two had lived for a week with a psychopath, lived thru hypothermia, a mad dog attack, a strange modified drug...it was too incredible.

So she listened to the two men talk. The Agent was in the middle of saying, "...and he was able to make the floors move. On moment, we were standing on a perfectly sound structure, the next...we were shifting and jostling around like Legos. How did he do that?"

The curly haired man, Doctor Jack Hodgins, answered next, "The floor itself actually never moved, it was panels on the floor opening up to bring things up...but the base of the building was unsafe, so whenever anything big moved like that, it basically swayed. It's a miracle it didn't collapse on your heads."

"And your telling me he put electronics under the floor?" Booth questioned

Hodgins nodded, "Electrolytes, and think of it like a million shock collars underneath the floor, which had metal threads inside the concrete. The threads carried the individual shocks up to the top of the flooring, and because each patch had a different control, it's pretty ingenious...I mean sick, very cannily sick...that he was able to control each as fast as he did...which leads to more bad news, we are pretty sure there were more people than the ones we shot. We caught two running on the road, but they had jogging clothing on...nothing to verify their connection."

At this point, Christa thought the poor man needed some good news. She stepped over, "Agent Booth, I have news about Doctor Brennen."

He sat up quickly, wincing in his hurry, "How is she?"

"She's stable at the moment...the problem is, we don't know if the antidote we gave her is working. She was dosed with a very high concentration of Rattlesnake poisoning was injected into her system, but we're also lucky. If he had put it in her neck or shoulder, she wouldn't have survived." Doctor Lorenson smiled faintly, "She's a fighter."

Booth snorted, "You have no idea. What can we do to help?"

"For now," Christa put a hand on his good shoulder, "We can hope...pray...but most of all, we can keep breathing. It wouldn't do us much good to not be here for her when she wakes up."

Hodgins stood up, "Can we see her?"

Christa looked down at the floor, evaluating the outcome, but then nodded, "Yes...but make it quick. Agent Booth, you are required to use a wheelchair."

Booth groaned, "You just love messing with me, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I really do." She laughed kindly, "Now, I'll go get a chair for Doctor Hodgins to ride you over in."

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

A shaky hand covered Booth's mouth, at the sight of her. Someone gasped, it may have been him but he couldn't tell anymore. The breathing tube in her mouth took his breath away in one harsh gust. If he hadn't been in a wheelchair, he would have fallen...but instead, he pulled his wheelchair as close as possible, and took a hand in his own.

"Bones...God, I'm so sorry." He felt the cool tracks of tears begin to fall, but he didn't want them to stop.

This was his fault.

Hodgins put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, don't beat yourself up about it, you did the best you could-"

"Really, Hodgins?" Booth turned to him with anger and fury in his eyes, "Then obviously my best wasn't good enough. If I had really done my best, it would be her awake and talking, not me. If I had done my job right, she wouldn't be here...she hated hospitals..."

It was as if Hodgins was no longer in the room. Sadly, the man stepped out, ready to go console Angela.

But it was then Hodgins knew...if Brennan didn't wake up, he would have a broken FBI agent on his hands with no way to fix him.

Without her, Booth was unfixable.

Completely broken.


	9. Its Almost Over

Chapter 9

It had been two months since they had been released from the hospital...and they had put it off for as long as possible.

Booth woke up with that feeling that every child has on a Monday...the feeling of a long and grueling day ahead. Which was strange for him, since he hadn't worked in two months.

He looked over at the sleeping figure beside him, remembering the first day they had arrived back home...well, to Booth's apartment.

 **One Month Earlier**

"Are you sure you're ok with me staying at your place, Booth? I'm sure it would be no trouble for me to go to my place..."

"Bones," Booth put a consoling hand on her shoulder, "You are no trouble. I...I want you to stay."

She smiled up at him, weakly. Then, she wheeled herself into the room and started to put down the brakes on the wheelchair. Booth was at her side in a second, "Woah...where's the fire?"

"There isn't one, and I've been sitting for almost a month now Booth, I want to get up-"

Booth pushed her back down gently, "That's because you decided to take a very long nap...and you heard the Doctor. Nerve damage."

Brennan groaned, "I _am_ a Doctor, Booth, and it wasn't a nap it was a coma. I had no time to put in an opinion, the venom took over my body...and...Booth what's wrong?"

His eyes had watered, and he sat down in the chair next to her hard, "Don't...don't say stuff like that. I know what happened Bones...to you...I was there." His face hardened over, "But your fine now."

Brennan was left with a very confused expression, as Booth stood up and pulled the coffee pot from its cabinet. "What...Booth I don't understand."

"Never mind Bones. It's nothing. Coffee or tea?"

They spent the remaining few hours of the day in silence, watching the news to try and catch up with the presidential debate. It was then they fell back into their normal routine, arguing over each other's views. By the end of the night, Booth understood why voting for Trump was probably the worst possible move. (Who wrote that? Definitely not me)

When it was time for bed, Booth let Brennan take the bed. She protested deeply, but he would have none of it. "Bones, I've been sleeping in a hospital chair for the last month, this couch feels like a feather mattress."

But it was the middle of the night he awoke to her. She was screaming, thrashing around painfully in the bed. Crying.

He wrapped her in his arms, and she opened her eyes, still screaming and crying. He held her tight as she clutched at his chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat, the comforting scent. Soon sobs turned to silent tears, until they dried altogether...But he didn't leave her. He stayed until she fell asleep, and then pulled the blankets over themselves. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, her head resting over his heart, his hands on her back rubbing soothing circles until he fell asleep himself.

The next night, neither of them even asked if the other was ok with it, they both knew they couldn't sleep without each other. This time though, it was Brennan's turn to help Booth. She felt his chest heaving before she saw the tear tracks. Then she held him close, letting his head rest on her chest. It went on like this for weeks, until the nightmares became less frequent, and they could sleep thru the night as long as they had each other.

 **Present Day**

She was always awake before him, but today he wanted to be the first. He gently climbed out of bed, and went to the kitchen. He was going to make sure today wasn't the worst one of their lives.

And so, Brennan awoke to the scent of frying bacon and pancake mix...well, more like burning bacon. She wrinkled her nose and pulled herself out of bed...only to burst out laughing at the sight before her.

The pancake on one pan was almost burnt to a crisp, the bacon was literally smoking, and Booth had no clue what the hell he was doing. He turned at her laughter, and groaned, "Hey, I tried."

"Yes, I see that." She answered simply. Then she set around the cleaning up the mess...and honestly they had more fun doing that then if he had gotten the food perfect. Especilly when the pancake mix fight started.

By the time that was finished, the kitchen looked worse than when Booth had been cooking.

Finally, it was really all cleaned, and they showered and laughed...but she knew something was wrong. "Booth...you want to ask me something."

His face clouded over. "You...you aren't going to like this."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "What is it, Booth."

"Remember how I told you they caught some men running away from the building? Today is their trial."

Brennan forgot how to breathe.

"Please...Booth...don't ask me to do this." She pleaded, but she knew it wasn't him.

Booth pulled her into a hug, "I know, Bones I know. But if they don't have any witnesses, they could walk away. We can't let that happen."

And so that's how Brennen ended up in the bedroom, looking at the suit that all of a sudden looked a little too big. She knew she had been emaciated, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. The jacket labeled Small hung off her like a Large. When Booth saw her, he knew who to call.

Angela was there in moments, hustling Brennan out the door and looking very excited. Hodgins followed her, pulling Booth with him.

But it was too soon...and they knew it.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The first panic attack was when they were walking down the street.

Brennan felt it starting, and grabbed Angela's shoulder when she saw what started it. The giant dog barked at her, and that was the snapping point. Brennan reeled back, and hit the pavment, Angela by her side in moments...but she couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding...and only one thought was running thru her head.

Booth

She needed Booth

Angela was on the phone with someone, trying to get Brennan to stay with her...but it was too hard to...breathing was so...

The car screeched up to the curb dangerously, and strong arms enveloped her. She could hear his voice, "Brennan, oh God what did I do...come on Bones, stay with me...oh Bones, my Bones...I'm here, your ok."

She let herself be picked up and pulled into Hodgins car, even though they had to be pushed thru the crowds of people that had surrounded them. She let herself be laid down on the seat, let him gently push his fingers thru her hair.

She let herself be broken.

 **B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The judge thankfully understood the problem, and postponed the trial for two more days. When they got the news, both breathed easier.

Angela got Brennan clothes, but didn't make her go out with her for them. Hodgins followed her lead...he didn't think it was safe for them to be apart right now. Zach visited once, and even let himself be hugged by Brennan...but then it was that day again.

This time, as they got into Angela's car, they never let go of each other.

The car pulled into the courthouse with a rumble, and almost immediately reporters were swarming. Booth got out first, holding Brennan to his chest as the pushed thru the crowds. She focused on his soft words of comfort, he focused on getting her to the safety of the courthouse.

Once they were inside, they realized there was no turning back.

The trial went by in a blur, all rise for the honorable judge, first statements...until it was time.

Booth had requested to go first, and he stood before Julian answering each question with no hesitation...but his eye's never left Brennan. He knew if he looked to the left, he would break.

Then the question was asked.

"Do you recognize anyone in here today who helped in the torture of you and Doctor Brennan?"

He had to look.

And there they were. Two men, one woman. He knew the woman.

"Yes."

"Thank you agent Booth."

The judge looked over at the opposite table, "Would the defendant like the cross examine?"

"I would your honor."

The slimy man smiled up at Booth, "Agent Booth, honestly I'm a little surprised...most people we have coming in here at least try to _act_ broken."

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"But you, Agent, don't look like you've gone thru anything they've said you have."

His face hardened. "I wish you knew how wrong you were."

"Then tell us."

Booth looked at her. Her scared eyes, worried for him...worried slightly for the man who dare say they had only imagined the whole thing.

"If you knew what it was like...waking up scared for your life, your best friend hurt beside you. Having to snap a bone in her body back into place, to watch her break beside you. If you knew what it was like to know that it was too cold for her, to cry when she stopped answering you because she was _dying_ in your arms and you couldn't stop it. If you knew how it felt to get your side ripped open by a pack of dogs, all the while hoping that you'll be able to see her one more time before you die." His voice had risen steadily, but now it cracked, "If you knew what it felt like...to wake up only to watch her flat-line."

The room was silent.

Julian whispered softly, "Permission to approach?"

"Accepted."

"May we take a recess?"

The judge nodded solemnly, "Court adjourned to be continued tomorrow at 1300 hours."

I kinda feel bad...nah, I really don't.

That seemed really cheesy even for me, but I had to get it out there. The trial was really last minute...I don't know how Brennan is going to handle it.

REVIEW OR DIE A DEATH OF COOKIES AND CAKE


	10. A New Danger

Chapter 10

No words were said on the car ride home. Hodgins and Angela let the two ride in the back in silence, which was good, because Brennan looked too fragile for conversation. Her skin had gone paler, and she was nestled into the crook of Booth's arm, almost like a porcelain doll. Booth hated seeing her like this. It was like they had gone back to start at their recovery game, and it was going to take more than passing Go to build them up again.

When they arrived at Booth's place, the friends whispered their goodbyes and left the two alone. The silence was heavy, it hung over their heads like a dark cloud, so Booth was the first to break it, chattering aimlessly about old cases, about Parker's new Email account, about the second season of The Librarians coming on Demand...

He was making coffee when Brennan broke.

A sob cut thru the air, and he whirled around. Her head was nestled between her arms, she leaned on the table, her chest heaving in silent cries. He was by her side in a second, gathering her in his arms, holding her close. Tears wet his shirt, hands clutched him tight.

It was too much... _this_ was too much for them. Every moment they had to stand in that courtroom, telling everything they had been thru, all the pain they had endured...

She had stopped crying now, but neither wanted to let go.

Then, the coffee beeped its timer, and shakily Brennan said, "You...you should grab that."

At first he didn't, but then it beeped again and he growled in annoyance.

Two steaming cups were placed on the side table, as the two settle down for an episode of some history show that Brennan liked. Booth only tolerated it this once, under the circumstances.

When they fell asleep, neither one remembered, but Booth woke first. It was 2 AM, so he picked her up like a doll and tucked her in, sliding into the bed next to her. Instinctively, she nestled into his chest, before falling deeper into sleep. He wasn't far behind her, the warmth she gave off drawing him into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, he was cold.

He heard the TV going, and the sizzling of eggs in a pan, before he cracked his eyes open. He ran a hand thru his already mussed up hair, as he walked into the room. Brennan didn't look up, "Want some?"

"Definitely." The plate slid across the table. He waited for her to shut the oven off before grabbing her own plate and joining him.

"I can't do it."

He looked up, "What's wrong, Bones?"

She seemed...scared. "I can't testify. Don't they have all they need for jail time?"

"You know they don't. Right now, it's just my word against theirs." He leaned forward, "Bones what's wrong? You seem...scared."

Brennan's eyes widened, "I-I do? I don't know what you mean, n-nothing wrong. Everything's fine."

Now he stood up, and began walking over to her, "Bones, something is-"

"Booth stop it...please..." The pleading tone in his voice made him freeze. He watched her eyes flicker to his holster, which was resting on the coffee table across the room, and then to the back room behind her.

Slowly, Booth began backing off, "Bones, come over here for a second." He said in a hushed voice, beginning to walk towards the bedroom.

"I...I can't. The eggs will get cold." Her knuckles gripped the granite countertop so hard they turned white, Booth stopped his backward retreat and came forward again, making a beeline for her. Before she could protest, he had pulled her into a hug. She quickly moved her head to his shoulder, "Their in the back room. There's three of them Booth, we have to move they know somethings wrong."

Booth quickly pulled her around, so Brennan was safe, "On my word, you move."

"Booth, no-"

He held her a little tighter, "I'm not asking. I'll be right behind you, go straight to the fire escape and run. If you have time, there's a gun in the drawer, but if not then just run Bones."

"They will kill you."

"I didn't get you out of one bad situation to put you into another. Three...two...one..."

Brennan felt his push her backward, and she ran, skidding to a stop behind the bed and grabbing the gun. Behind her, three gunshots rang out, as she turned with the barrel facing the doorway. Booth was behind the island, as the three men came out with guns smoking. She shot three times in quick succession, one hitting a large man in the chest. He fell before he could scream. The next bullet went wild, but the third hit the kneecap of the smallest man.

The two remaining men stumbled back into their hiding place. Booth turned to her, mouthing, "Get out of here!" But she shook her head. She wasn't going to leave him.

A shot echoed thru the room, she ducked for cover as the window behind her shattered on impact, which was strange. They had had a clear shot, she hadn't been paying attention...

Then it happened.

Cold metal whipped the side of her head, she went down. The gun was wrenched from her hands, a fist gripped a handful of her hair and smacked her head against the ground. Darkness began closing in.

She could hear Booth screaming her name behind her, before another crack rang out and he went silent.

This couldn't be happening...this had to be a bad dream, anything else but the reality.

Then it all went black.

 **To Be Continued**

Thank you guys for reading the first part of my story, Not Alone. I'm super excited about it being done, and I'll have the second installment up soon. This wasn't originally going to be a two-parter, but I have soooo many other fics I can be working on right now its killing me.

So REVEW! What happens to the duo from here? Can I kill one of them? Oh I'm tempted...

LOVE YALL

Chesca


End file.
